


Unexpected Desires

by havks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havks/pseuds/havks
Summary: You’ve been hiding with the Mandalorian who agrees to take you in. He continues to come home frustrated, but after one incident his mood changes into something feral.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	Unexpected Desires

It’s been two months since you’ve been here. You didn’t even know exactly where HERE was. Ever since you agreed to travel with this Mandalorian you never really had an idea of where you were going.   
You’ve been on this tiny planet for what seemed like months, it was getting to the point where it was almost painful to stay any longer. It didn’t help that your “friend” always came back to the hutt frustrated or angry. You never asked questions for the fear of him losing his mind.   
You sat up from the bed when you heard the door slide open. Making your way to the main room you paused to check on the small green child that was in your care. He slept a lot so the job was fairly easy.   
You were about to ask how the job was when you were met with an incredible force that pushed you onto the floor. The Mandalorian was towering above you, his knee crushed between your legs, and all you heard was his shallow breathing through the modulator. 

“H-hey… uh-“

Thick, cold gloved fingers were shoved down your throat before you could manage to speak. You gagged, tasting the spice of leather filling your mouth. You writhed underneath him, trying to get your arms free, yet wanting him to continue his little escapade. You never admitted to yourself you were attracted to him, but now seemed like the best opportunity to do so.  
His knee pushed between your thighs slowly, teasing at your clothed sex. You let out a muffled gasp to which he interrupted with another finger. The drool pooled at the floor, your jaw was aching but you craved more.   
His other hand clawed at your pants, he managed to get the buttons free but hesitated before he went any further. 

“Do you want me to continue?”

You merely nodded.

His hand dove between your legs, ripping off the flimsy fabric in one piece. You’d never been exposed like this to him and it made your face hot. His free hand caressed your sex, letting the cool leather send shivers all throughout your body. You hips jerked forward, feeling strained at the pressure of his knee against you. He removed his fingers from your throat and moved them to your neck, squeezing the fragile skin slightly. You moaned, he made you feel powerless and that excited you to no end.

“I haven’t even touched you that much… “

His finger grazed your entrance, your wetness slick on his gloves. Without warning, you were flipped over, face down on the hard surface. He held your arm behind your back, restricting you from simple movements. You tried to move, feeling him rustle something behind you. Your eyes grew hazy with ecstasy before you realized what he was doing. There was a heavy pressure, taunting you. You rolled your hips into him and he abruptly entered. You gasped, his size surprised you, and you felt as if he was ripping you in half but that only fueled the fire. He had let go of your arm and placed a hand on the back of your neck, languidly thrusting into you. You began pushing back, wanting to feel every part of him inside you. He continued to get faster, feeling more and more feral as he fucked your insides.   
You heard how uneven his breathing was, the wheezing, the sheer lust he had at this moment. You gritted your teeth, you were so close it came at you like a brick. 

“F-f-fuck..! I-I’m-“  
“Cu-m. Now-“

That one request was the thing that sent you over the edge. Your orgasm felt like a slap in the face, shaking you from the core. He continued to thrust, not caring that you were spent. You were trying to hold yourself up when you felt the warm lace of his release. Your eyes rolled back and your legs went numb. He jerked against your hips, gripping your hair and holding you in place. His heavy breathing was the only thing ringing in your ears as he held you there, your insides burned at the feeling of him still buried inside you. 

“P-please… can you.. t-ake it out-“

No answer. He held you there like a wild animal, getting what he wanted out of you. When he finally pulled out, you dropped to the ground. You heard him stand up, then felt yourself being lifted. He carried you into the small bedroom and threw you onto the bed. Through your hair you saw him grab something then walk over to you.

“Don’t move till I’m back. Got it?”

You nodded once again. He left you half awake on the bed. His seed spilling out of you when you moved your legs towards your chest. You must’ve fallen asleep because you woke up to yourself being pulled towards the edge of the bed. 

“H-hey!” You clawed at the sheets as the Mandalorian brought you closer to him. He seemed restless, his hand clamped down on your neck and the other reached between your legs. His ungloved finger met your entrance, the sensation of skin made you jump. His fingers were rough and warm, tracing softly along your slit.   
He seemed pleased with what he felt. The thick, now cool release was still deep inside you. He let two fingers slide inside and you let out a deep, lazy moan. His digits fucked you slowly, pushing his cum back into you. They left you shortly after, but were replaced with that familiar thickness. His thrusts were more determined this time. His hands met your hips, the roughness of his skin felt incredible and it sent you into euphoria. Before you could make another move, he flipped you back onto your stomach. You rested your elbows on the bed and wrapped your legs around his, pulling him closer to you.   
His fingers were woven into your hair and he pulled back. Your neck jerked and you let out a moan. 

“You like being fucked like this? Like a slut?” 

He smacked your ass hard and you let out another moan. 

“F-uck… You like being bred? Fuck… You probably love the thought of me fucking a baby in you, right?”

Another smack. Your mind was buzzing. You were crying out with every thrust, his threats of fucking you till you were bred made your heart race with lust. His fingers tightened around your hair as he continued to rock against you. 

“You’re begging for it… s-hit… Breeding you… What a slut-“ 

Tears formed in your eyes and your release lashed though you abruptly. You cried out and gripped the sheets, you clenched around him as he taunted you, feeling him get closer and closer.   
His hand left your hair and grabbed your hips, thrusting vigorously into your aching hole. He let out an exhausted moan, spilling his seed inside you. Short thrusts pushed against you as he kept his cock buried inside. His hollow breathing was erratic, he felt animalistic. He continued to rock his hips into yours, letting himself fill you to the brim. You felt him lean into your lower half and he brought his helmeted head into the small of your back. The cold surface shocked you, and you squirmed beneath him. He finally left you hollow, his cum snaked down your thigh and onto the floor. You rolled onto your side and slid down, he was already gone, leaving you with the raging thought that he wasn’t finished with you yet.

**Author's Note:**

> once again! my bootlicker family... givin me all these ideas so i hope y’all like this one 😌💖


End file.
